


Fucking Memories

by witheringWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were supposed to be packing to move in to your shared apartment. You guys can’t even do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I get to write top!John. Because fanarts are shota dicks, I’ve been writing John as a bottom when headcanon states Striders are Riders. So yeah. Gfdi.   
>  (uploaded from tumblr)

\---

Dave was kissing your neck, slowly, sloppily, until he was just licking the red marks he made with a pleased purr of sorts.

“God dammit, Dave!” you whine, trying to pack some things into boxes. He hums and slips a hand around your waist and down your pants, another up your shirt to rub ‘comforting circles’ on your abdomen.

“Dave, I still need to pack,” you reason. He nods slowly before traveling up your jaw and taking in your lips, breathing you in and lazily kissing you.

“I want to have sex,” he states clearly. You cough, nudging your boner between your legs with the box in front of you and he just stares at you, eyes free from his shades.

“Dave, we have a a ton of packing to do- woah! Okay, okay, okay!” you back up when he shoves his hands into your boxer briefs and forces his mouth on yours. Your hands tense, opening and shutting before resting awkwardly on his waist.

“We- mmph -don’t have any furniture remember?- fuuuuck!” you hiss. He’s taking off your shirt and kissing you under your chin, your collarbone, your chest. He comes back up to rut against you, grinding firmly on your boner.

“Kitchen. Counter,” he directed. You nod eagerly and wet your dry lips, throat cracked as each second was hours of anticipation to the horny mind.

He produces lube from his back pocket, taking off all of his clothes within the length of a flash step, and uses it generously, covering his fingers so he could stretch himself out. You groan when his pierced tongue (fuck, why did he get a piercing?!) flicked at your underside and the base of the piercing ran against your slit. Muffled laughter hummed on your cock and he looked up at you, lightly blushing and hollowing his cheeks to suck you all back up. You buck your hips up so that he takes you further into his mouth and he doesn’t care so much but he does rub his throat and massage his cheeks. You thrust again because fuck his mouth is- woah…he glares at you. It doesn’t have the desired effect since he just looks so god damn hot. You give him a sheepish, red-faced grin and he retaliated by deep-throating you. Fuck.

“Dave!” you moan, continuing to jerk off under his mouth almost parallel. He popped off like a fucking lollipop and you’re panting, groaning at the fact that his mouth was no longer there. He slicks you up, removing your hands and jerking you slowly and firmly, hitting hard to your base. You wince and your hips are moving forward and back again. Dave is biting his lip and releasing shaky breaths, whining as he slowly made his way to a standing position. He was practically climbing you, firmly pressing his body to yours and making sure to drag all the pressure on your dick. You’re puffing and you are as close to painfully hard as you can get, being used to his teasing and all.

“Dave, come on, you asked me,” you mutter. He’s kissing your chest again before softly planting one on your lips. Staying there, lips on yours, he murmured, “Fuck me like you want to right now.”

It would be the understatement of the century if you said that it made you excited as fuck. Your insides were scraping themselves so that whatever sexually repressed feelings were there could just empty everything into him. It wasn’t everyday that Dave would let you go at your pace. Apparently you were too fast, too eager, too random; he just couldn’t predict what you would do next and he loves it but it never lasts long and he is such a fucking masochist, you swear.

So you are stopping yourself from grinning in triumph because he is glaring at you over his shoulder with his gorgeous red eyes and they’re just lightly glowing and it just looks so fucking hot because, well, it’s him you guess.

You think you’re smirking, You think. Because Dave is turning away and you feel the corner of your mouth pulled up. You run a hand down his back and he shudders, backing up so his ass was rutting against your dick. You chuckle breathlessly and take off your pants properly instead of leaving them to hang by your ankles.

“Hurry up like you usually do,” he’s saying in a soft tone. You grab his ass and give it a squeeze, later wrapping your arms around him and whispering in his ear.

“Our last time here will be me sticking it to you in the kitchen? Were you planning this or…?” you ask him. He growls and blushes. He feels the small smile on his back and sighs.

“A bit like christening a boat man,” he groaned, turning around and putting his arms around your neck.

“So, John,” he says. You gulp and he laughs. “Christen this boat with your wine bottle.” God he ruined a hot moment with his lame metaphors.

“I don’t know if I can christen it properly but I can sure as hell rock it,” you join in the lameness. He smirked.

“I’m sure you will,” he said. “Don’t think I don’t know how excited you were that I’m letting you fuck me this way. This is going to be the only time.”

“Whatever,” you shrug, kissing him. While your tongue was thrusting into his mouth, your hand was positioning yourself to thrust into him. When you did he gasped, his back arching and and his hands clawing at your back. It was his turn to moan and he wasn’t even turning it down. Nope. He was being so fucking loud and it was beautiful and such a turn on.

“John- oh fuck- John!” he moaned. He was practically yelling and you weren’t being the quiet lover either although you were a damn good amount quieter than Dave while you were just thrusting away.

“Dave, god fucking damn it!” you grunt, moving in and out, rough and hard. “Ah- fuck! Why are you so tight?!”

“Sexless for fucking months, jerk- Ah! Right there!” he hissed. “It was more of a punishment- fuck!- for me rather than you in the e-e-nnnd- oh my fucking god!”

“All your fault then,” you choke out, groaning and spreading Dave’s legs just a bit wider. “You feel so hot Dave. It’s awesome like this. Just you spread out and facing me-“

“This is why we don’t go at your pace! Stop it with the commentary, making it so hot sounding! Damn it!” he growls at you before leaning on the counter, his hand wiping his forehead with his other hand jerking himself off, or holding it in. Whatever.

“But you look hot man. So hot,” you mutter lowly. He moans and you’re pleased with yourself.

“Shut up and fuck me harder!” Dave orders. You pounded into him as hard as you could for that and he just yelled and told you to move faster which you also did.

“Fuck-fuck-fuuuucccckkkk!” he’s repeating.

“You know, I know you love it when it’s at my pace,” you mutter, shifting your position slightly so one leg was balanced on your arm and the other was around your waist. You hit his spot much better that way and you could feel him just ready to burst.

“Shut the fuck up John!” he moans.

“Not convincing me dude,” you tell him. He goes to hit your arm but instead grips it tightly, nails digging in and he holds onto his own cock, just gripping it just as tightly.

“Fuck-fuck- fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he whines.

“Then do it,” you grunt. “‘Cum’ on, Dave.”

“You suck and I hate your face- ffff- mmnn!”

He’s fisting himself rapidly but you move his hand and take it on your own. He’s choking and gasping and you’re causing all that when you take over his entire body.

“Ah- shit!” He’s helping you make him cum just a bit faster and he’s chanting your name so fucking much.

“Just a bit more- ah- yes, yes, oh fuck yes!” His own hips are clashing into yours and he’s making his body move faster, timing it perfectly as he does.

“Oh god!” he cries. He’s trying to hold it down and in but you grab his hands and pin them above his head and bite his neck. He had nowhere to run now.

“I’m gonna cum Dave,” you groan. He nods and gives a high-pitched whine and it sounds so strained and sexy. You’re both panting and groaning and moaning each others name is unison and you’re arms are getting tired from holding him in place but his red face with his eyes tightly shut and the saliva dribbling down his neck from moaning way too fucking much made you think that things were much better this way.

“Make me cum John!” he whines. “Touch me, please!”

You smirk because god yes this time you have Dave around your finger. Well, cock actually but still. You are grunting and chuckling and you grab just the tip with your thumb and forefinger and he just bucks up into your hand and cums and you’re joining him.

“Shit-shit-shiiit, oh fuck yes!” he cries, riding it into your hand and you just bury yourself deeper into his ass, hands gripping his cheeks and spreading them apart so you can go further.

“Fuuuuuck!” you groan. You both stop for a while, just breathing heavily. Dave brings his ass up, milking you for all you were worth and you groan a bit more and just give it to him before backing out and falling against him, cum between you.

“We’ll have to disinfect the counter now,” you mutter to him.

“The fuckers who get this place next should be honored that the Dave Strider was fucked on it,” he replied with a hoarse voice.

“Best sex ever?” you say with a tired grin. He laughs and gives you a kiss.

“Best sex ever so far,” he smirked. He laughed at your goofy excited grin and walked over to grab his clothes. You take the time to check out his ass when he bends over to grab his shirt and walk over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist while he was still in his bent position. He hums and stands back up, using his shirt to wipe the spunk off of his front.

“So now we can pack properly?” you ask him, kissing his ear. He nodded.

A quick kiss was shared and you said goodbye to your old apartment.

\---

Extra:

\---

You drop some boxes into a random room and rub your hands. Dave waltzes in not long after and also dumps a few boxes there.

“That’s all of it,” he says. “All we’re gonna have to wait for is furniture.”

“So unpack?” you suggest, sinking into a beanbag. He walks around the boxes to straddle you, leaning forward and slowly, lazily kissing you. “That’s a no…right?”

“We’re going to christen this place right now,” he says, grabbing your collar. You shift and the beanbag rustles. Dave scowls and backs off. “But we’re going to move somewhere else because the beanbag is fucking noisy and I don’t want to hear it while we’re having sexy times.”

“It’ll never be as noisy as you,” you tease. He blushes.

“I’m not that fucking loud!” he protests. You kiss him.

About an hour later he can’t disprove your statement.

\---

**Author's Note:**

>  **WW:** Yep.  
>  **WW:** This is the fic I’m scared of reading because pants.  
>  **WW:** I like my pants too.  
>  **WW:** So yeah.  
>  **WW:** Bye. [twerks evasively]


End file.
